My Hero Family
by mmr05181
Summary: With the life Eri has had, all she know is everyone she loves gets hurt or leaves her. Will she be able to have a family that she deserves or will she have to live her whole life alone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**I own nothing all the credit goes to the author of My Hero Academia Kohei Horikoshi. I just wrote the story and have some original characters.

Hey everyone! This is my first Fanfic I mostly just read them but I thought that I would try my hand at trying to write one. I know that I am not the best writer and would love to know how you feel about the story. I don't know how long the story will be or how often I will update(With my learning disability I fuss touch over my writing sometimes lol) but I will complete it unless people really don't like it. This is alos posted on my Wattpad pg.

Background to the story: I have changed how old the characters are. For example the class of 1-A graduated about 2 years ago so that makes our heroes about 20 yrs old. Eri is like 4 or 5 yrs old. Izuku and Ochako have been dating for a while and live together and are both pro-heroes. everything pertaining to Eri's story line is the same.

I think that all you need to know so happy reading!

* * *

Eri started to open her eyes. Everything was blurry at first but then her vision started to become clearer. She saw a young man with green hair that had his head on the bed that she was in. Eri thought she recognized the young man but could not remember from where. The room did not look familiar to her. While she was looking around she saw cords and tubes coming from her body that were attached to different machines. This brought her right back to that horrible place with Overhaul doing his experiments on her.

"No this can't be happening again!" Eri said while clutching the blankets in her hands and her body shaking. The man with the green hair had woken up from hearing a voice in the room. He looked up to see Eri trying to take all the cords that were on her body off.

"Eri stop you're going to hurt yourself" he said while trying to calm her down. "No No No!" Was all the little girl kept saying."It's ok your safe. Remember I saved you from Overhaul." The young man said which seemed to calm her down. "My hero name is Deku but my real name is Izuku Midoriya." Izuku was able to fully calm Eri down with her hugging him while he was sitting on the bed being careful of all the wires and cords that were on her.

Suddenly the door slid open and a young woman with short hair walked through. She is wearing a pink shirt with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows, a pair of black shorts and pink converse sneakers. "Deku is everything ok? I heard yelling coming from the room." She said while walking closer to him. Izuku could feel Eri's grip tighten around him. "Yeah, everything's fine Ochako." "Eri I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Ochako. Ochako this is Eri."

"Hi Eri it's nice to meet you." Eri looked at the young woman that is sitting in a chair who also had a sweet smile and tender eyes. Seeing her was making Eri feel comfortable around Ochako. The three of them did not even notice that the doctor had entered the room. "Ah looked like our patient is finally awake. Now we can check that you are ok and run the tests that we need to do."

Ochako could see that Eri was shaking in Izuku's arms. She reached out her hand to rub her the little girls back. "It's ok sweetheart" she said to the scared girl. "Yeah we will be together the whole time" Izuku said. Eri could feel the warmth coming from both of them. In that moment she she knew that she did not want to be separated from either of them.

"As long as Eri is ok with you both being here I have no problems with you staying here while I run some tests" said the doctor. "Yes they can stay. Can I say on his lap?" Asked Eri. "Yes you can for most of them." He said. "Oh, I'm sorry I never introduced myself my name is Dr. Eto. Now let's begin"

Time Skip

"Looks like we are all done for today Ms. Eri" said Dr. Eto. "Thank you doctor" Izuku said. With that the doctor left the room. Eri was now in the bed while Izuku and Ochako each sat in a chair next to her. "What happens now?" Eri asked while her stomach growled. "Why don't I go and get us something to eat it's almost dinner time anyway" said Ochako. "Sounds good thanks hun" said Izuku. Once the short haired brunette left the room it was now just Eri and Izuku.

Somewhere across town

"Boss we found the girl and she's in the hospital should we go get her?" Said one of the lackeys. He was talking to a male figure sitting in a chair behind the desk across the room. "No not yet, I have a favor to cash in with one of the doctors there. Bring me Dr. Eto" he said with a toothy grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**I own nothing all the credit goes to the author of My Hero Academia Kohei Horikoshi. I just wrote the story and have some original characters.

* * *

It had been a few days since Eri had woken up and Izuku and Ochako were outside her hospital room talking. "What is going to happen to Eri when she gets discharged tomorrow?" Asked Ochako. "I don't know, but with her quirk and history she needs to be with a pro-hero." Izuku said. "What if we became her guardians?" The woman asked. With a confused look on Izuku's face, all he could say was "What do you mean?". "Well we do have that extra room in the apartment, we're both working heroes, she seems to really trust us, and we would both feel weird if she were to go live with someone else. It seems she also trusts you more because she has been asking you to stay every night." she said. "Ochako are you shire about this? We have only been living together for a year and this is a lot of responsibility because we would become her parents. We don't even know what one thing about being a parent." He said. Looking into his eyes she said, "Izuku no one is ever ready to be a parent, but I think that Eri has come into our lives for a reason." He knew she was serious about this because she only calls him by his first name because she is serious or very angry about something. "Plus what hero would be better to protect her than the future symbol of peace and number one hero." This brought a smile to his face. If she thinks that we can do it then let's do it he thought. "Ok let's do it." Izuku said. Throwing her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The Lois's ended and they then put their foreheads together. "I love you Deku". "I love you too." "When Dr. Eto is done with Eri we should tell her the good news." Said Ochako. "Yes and while we wait I'll go make some calls to make it official." Said Izuku.

About an hour later everything was finalized so Izuku and Ochako were now Eri's legal guardians. Now all the couple had to do was wait and tell the young girl. At that moment Dr. Eto opened the door to let the couple in the room. "All the tests that we have to do are done. They took a lot out of her this time so she is sleeping but she should wake up in a few minutes." Said Dr. Eto. "Aww we were hoping to tell her the good news." Ochako said out loud while having a sad look on her face. "If you don't mind me asking what is the good news?" Dr. Eto has asked them. "Well were Eri's legal guardians now." Izuku said. "Oh, that's great congrats." Said Dr. Eto while he quickly left the room. "That was weird" Izuku said. "He's probably really busy that's all." Ochako said reassuring him.

Looking back at Eri, Ochako noticed that she was starting to wake up. "Hey sweetie how are ya feeling?" She said to the young girl while rubbing her head. While looking down toward the foot of her bed she said "Alright". "What's wrong Eri?" Izuku asked while walking over to sit next to Ochako. "After tonight I won't be able to see or talk to both of you because I leave tomorrow" Eri said while tears started to form in her eyes. "Well what if we told you that you could see us everyday would that make you feel better?" Izuku said. "What do you mean?" Asked Eri. "Deku as I talked about it and we signed the papers to become your guardians. This means that you will come live with up when you get released tomorrow." Said Ochako. Hearing this Eri's face lit up with joy. She was so happy to hear that they will not be leaving her. "Does this mean you're kinda like my parents now?" She asked them. "Well yeah. We will look after and protect you as parents would. The three of us will be like a little family." Said Izuku. "Does this mean I have to start calling you mom and dad?" Eri has asked them. "That will be up to you. If you want to start to call us that you can but if you want to keep calling us by our names you can. It's whatever you feel comfortable with." Ochako told the young girl.

Eri kept asking them questions until it was almost time for bed when Izuku had to step out to take a call. "Who was that?" Asked Ochako. "It was the agency they want one of us to come into work tonight." He told her. "Did they say why?" Ochako asked him. "No but it sounded urgent." He said. Before Ochako was going to offer to go in Eri said "Chako can you stay with me tonight?" "Yes, of course I can." She responded. "Looks like we figured out who is going in." Izuku said with a smile. "I'd better get going to see what is so urgent. I'll see you both in the morning." He said and then gave his girlfriend a kiss goodbye. "Good night Eri." He said to the young girl. "Night" she replied.

The Hero Agency

Dressed in his hero costume Izuku walked through the door of his agency. "Deku thank you for coming on such short notice." A detective said. "Detective Tsukauchi long time no see." Deku said while shaking the man's hand. "Unfortunately, I wish it was under better circumstances." Tsukauchi said. With a look of concern Deku asked "What's going on?". "We found out something about Eri that you need to know." Detective Tsukauchi said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**I own nothing all the credit goes to the author of My Hero Academia Kohei Horikoshi. I just wrote the story and have some original characters.

* * *

Dr. Eto was thrown to the floor of a room. "Ah, Dr. Eto I'm guessing you have been doing what I have asked?" The crime boss said. "Asked? You threatened me by saying you would kill my wife if I don't do what you say." Replied Dr. Eto. "And she won't get hurt if you do your job. Now, where's the blood?" Asked the boss. Dr. Eto handed one of the lackeys a bag. "When will you bring the girl to me?" Said the boss. The doctor's body tensed up, he did not know what to say. "I-I can't. The girl was taken in by some heroes." Dr. Eto told him. The boss slammed his fist on his desk and yelled "Then find out who they are!" "I don't have clearance to those records. They're sealed." Said Dr. Eto. "Than it looks like we will we will no longer be in need of your service doctor." The boss said. "What! Wait! No! What about my wife!" Dr. Eto yelled while being dragged out of the room. "Looks like the plan will have to change a bit." He said to himself.

Izuku and Ochako's Apartment

After being at the hero agency Izuku had gone back to the hospital to get some sleep and to get Eri ready to go to the apartment. While he was with Eri, Ochako went back to the apartment by herself to freshen up and get their home ready for when Eri arrived.

"We're here." Izuku said while opening the door. Eri walked into the apartment and saw a big welcome home sign that Ochako was standing under. "Welcome home Eri!" The brunette excitedly said. Eri felt so happy that all she could do was smile. "Why don't we show you around." Izuku said. They showed her the living room which had a big couch and a tv, the kitchen, bathroom, their room, and they arrived at her bedroom. "And finally this is your room Izuku said while opening the door. It was a white room with a built-in closet, a window, a bed, and a table next to the bed. The bed had cherry blossom sheets and pillows on it. "If you don't like it we can decorate it however you want to." Ochako said. "I love it the way it is. Thank you so much!" Eri said with a big smile on her face. "Oh, we have something for you." Izuku said while handing Eri a box. In the box was a small teddy bear with an empty heart-shaped locket. "When we take a picture of all of us you can put it in the locket. It will be like we're with you even if we aren't physically there." Said Ochako with a sweet smile on her face. Eri could not hold back the tears anymore. She jumped and threw her arms around them and the only thing she could say was "Thank you." She has never had anyone care so much about her. From that day on Eri never took her necklace off.

Time skip to that night

All three of them are sitting on the couch watching tv. Eri started to fall asleep while sitting between Ochako and Izuku. "I think it's time for us to go to bed. I'll get her ready so you can come up and say goodnight." Ochako said to Izuku. "Ok" he replied. A few minutes later he walked into Eri's room to see his girlfriend tucking her into bed. "Ok Eri it's time to go to bed sweetheart. If you need us we are right next door." Ochako said. "Just come in and wake us up anytime" said Izuku. "Ok good night Chako, good night Deku." Said Eri. "Good night." They both replied simultaneously while walking and closing her door.

Ochako and Izuku got ready and slipped into their own bed but neither of them could fall asleep. "Deku, why did the agency need us to go in last night" Asked Ochako. "It was about Eri. There is a rumor that someone is looking for her so they can take advantage of her quirk." Said Izuku. "What do you mean?" Asked Ochako. "Detective Tsukauchi thinks that someone found out that they can use her quirk to erase other people's quirks like how Overhaul did" replied Izuku "But how did they find out about her? She was never in the news and there was nothing about her quirk" Ochako asked with a concerned look on her face. "Tsukauchi thinks there's a mole in the office or the department who leaked it to their boss. He said not to tell anyone unless we can absolutely trust them about how Eri really came to live with us and about her quirk." Izuku said. "We can't let her know about this it will make her not want to go anywhere even with us." Said Ochako. "I know and we're going to have to be more alert when we're out and on jobs especially when she is with us." Replied Izuku "We're going to have to figure out what we're telling our friends and family" stated Ochako "let's think about that in the morning. We had such a great day with Eri let's just enjoy it" said Izuku.

It was at that moment the couple heard a blood-curdling scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Eri opened her eyes to see she was in a cement room with a single door. She tried to move but quickly realized that she was chained to the wall. She could not remember how she ended up in the room. The last thing that she could recall was she fell asleep after saying goodnight to Izuku and Ochako. Eri started to think about how she wanted to be back with her new parents and how safe they make her feel when they are around.

Hearing the door open snapped her out of her thoughts. A man came through the door and unlocked her from the wall. "Move!" He said while pushing her forward. Eri walked down a long hallway into a dark room. The man closed a door behind her and a light then began to beam down on her.

"We finally found you." a voice said as it came through an intercom. "Where am I? What do you want from me?" Eri asked. "You don't need to think about things like that anymore. All you need to know is that this is your new home." The voice said. A second light came on and an operating table was now in view for her to see. "Now be a good little girl and go lay down for me." She heard through the intercom. Eri then realized that she was there because they want to use her quirk like how Overhaul did. "When Deku and Uravity find me you'll be sorry!" She shouted. "Hahaha. I don't think they will be saving anyone let alone you anytime soon." She heard being said to her.

Suddenly all the lights came on to light up the whole room. Eri could finally see everything that was in the room. Looking around the room her eyes stopped on two figures that were lying on the floor. The first figure looked like they had greenish hair with a green suit and the other had brunette hair and wearing a pink/black suit on.

Seeing the figures made her scream after she quickly realized who they were. With tears streaming down her face she ran to them. As she's getting closer Eri sees that the bodies are also covered in a pool of blood. "No No Please No!" She said while kneeling down next to the figures. "Deku...Chako...Wake up...Please wake up!" Eri begged while shaking them. She then felt something push her across the room and she landed on the operating table. She then saw the man who walked her to the room was now strapping her down to the table. Eri then heard a familiar voice trying to talk to her. " Eri it's ok your safe." She immediately recognized that it was Deku's voice. Another voice started to talk to her that sounded like Ochako saying "Eri sweetheart please open your eyes." She had not even realized that she had closed her eyes.

Eri wanted to listen to the voices but did not want to see what was possibly going to happen to her and see her guardians lifeless on the floor. Something in her told her to trust them and to do what they said.

As Eri started to open her eyes she noticed that she was not in the dark room anymore. Instead, she was back in her room with Deku and Ochako sitting on either side of her bed with a concerned look on their faces. Seeing both of them alive made her get up and hug them both around their necks almost causing them to fall backwards.

"I-I thought you w-were dead a-and I was gonna be t-trapped again." she said while sobbing and trying to catch her breath. "Shh, it's ok. It was just a bad dream." Ochako said while rubbing the child's back. "You don't have to worry we won't let anything happen to you." said Izuku. After a few minutes Eri was able to calm down. "Sweetheart do you want to come sleep with us tonight?" asked Ochako. "Mhmm" she said while shaking her head. While picking her up Izuku said, "Ok come here sweet pea". The three of them then walked back to Izuku and Ochako's room. Placing her on the bed first Ochako and Izuku laid down on either side of her while pulling the covers up. "Goodnight hunny." they both said and kissed her head. "Night" she responded. It did not take long until all of them were fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I didnt reslize that the first time I uploaded this it got corrupted but it is now fixed!**** thsnk you drbhoom and King Meezy for pointing out the corrupt data in my story.** **I hope you guys are liking the story so far! Sorry for the long chapter this time lol the ideas wouldn't stop. Let me know what you think :)**

It has been a few weeks since Eri had the nightmare. Since then she has met Izuku and Ochako's old classmates and been working with Mr. Aizawa on controlling her quirk. She is also now able to sleep in her own bed. Today is a big day for Eri because it is her first day of school. She was walking to school in between Ochako and Izuku while holding each of their hands. While looking up at them she had asked "Why do I have to go to school? I want to stay with both of you and play". "We wish we could sweet pea but remember you have to go to school so when you grow up you can use what you learned and do what you want to do." said Izuku. "But why can't you just teach me?" She responded. "Well we don't know everything a teacher does and they can teach you more than we can. Also, you can make lots of friends that are in your class." Ochako answered with a smile on her face. "Ok" said Eri.

They had finally reached the school and walked into Eri's classroom. There was a woman in the room that came over to greet them. "Hello my name is Ms. Todoroki." she said shanking Izuku and Ochako's hands, then crouching down she said "and you must be Eri. It's nice to finally be able to meet you. Shoto has told me all about you." "You know Uncle Shoto?" Eri asked. "Yes, he's my little brother." Ms. Todoroki said while giving the girl a smile. "Eri? I didn't know you were going to be here." Seeing the girl made Eri relax a little to say "Hi Satsuki." "Eri is our new student that I was telling everyone about yesterday." Chimed Ms. Todoroki.

"Come with me, I'll show you around." Satsuki said as she reached for Eri's hand. The little girl looked up to Izuku and Ochako as if to see if it was ok. They both gave her a reassuring smile as she turned back to her friend to follow her. As the girls walked away Ms. Todoroki turned back to Izuku and Ochako. "If you need one of us please don't hesitate to call, even if it's something minor just call one of our cellphones and we will answer." The brunette stated. "Do not worry Ms. Uraraka I will call you if anything happens." Ms. Todoroki assured her. "Come on hun we have to get to work." Izuku said while wrapping his arm around her.

As the heroes walked out the door Izuku looked over at his girlfriend to see a sad look on her face. "Ochako you ok?" He asked. "I'm sorry I'm just worried. This is the first time since we saved her that neither one of us will be with her and I don't want anything to happen. Like what if she accidentally uses her quirk or something is said about what happened to her and we're not there for her." She said with tears forming in her eyes. "H-Hey it's ok come here." He said while hugging her and giving her a kiss on her head. "We can't always be there to protect her from everything, even if we want to, but we will be there as much as we can. Also, we know who her teacher is and if something happens she will call both of us." This made her relax into him. "You know you're starting to sound like a dad." "Ha and you sound like a mom." It was not until someone accidentally knocked into them that they remembered that they were out in public. "I guess we should head to work now." He says with a smile on his face. "Yeah cause the sooner we get to work the sooner we can leave and see Eri." Ochako said happily as they walk hand in hand to their hero agencies.

Back at the school

Eri and Satsuki were playing with some blocks when one of the other kids came over to them. "Who are you?" The boy asked while looking down his nose at them. "This is Eri. She's a new student." Satsuki said not even looking up at the boy because she knew just by his voice who he was. "H-Hi." Eri said in a shaky voice. "Well, you must know who I am." Eri looked at him with a blank face. "Tsk I'm Tomiichi Monoma. My brother is the pro hero Phantom Thief." Monoma said with a smug look on his face. "So, who are your mom and dad cause that's the only way you could be here so fast." He asked. "Uh, w-well I don't have a mom and dad. I was a-ad-adopted." She replied now looking down at the floor.

"Hahaha so your own mom and dad didn't want you! Now a hero took pity on you but probably doesn't even want you haha!" He said loudly. Before Satsuki could say anything to defend her friend they heard a female voice yell "Tomiichi Monoma!" The tree students turned to see that it was Ms. Todoroki that had said the boy's name. "Come here now." She said strictly to get him to go to her. "Eri, you ok?" Satsuki asked her. "Yeah I guess." Satsuki knew about what happened to Eri from what her older sister has told her. "What if what Monoma said is true? What if Deku and Chako really don't want me?" Asked Eri snapping her friend from her thoughts. "No, he's not right at all. From what I have seen they love you very much. So much that they could be your mom and dad." Said Satsuki reassuring her friend. The rest of the school went by without anything happening.

Back home

Ms. Todoroki had called and told Izuku and Ochako about what happened during the day. They did not know how to ask Eri about it. On the way home, she had talked about her day but never brought up what Monoma had said to her. They both agreed that they would let her come to them to talk about it if she wanted. When they arrived home Izuku went to his office, Ochako went to start dinner and Eri was coloring at the kitchen table where she could see Ochako. The brunette could tell that Eri had something on her mind but wanted the young girl to talk to her in her own time.

Eri couldn't get what Monoma and Satsuki had said to her. She wanted to talk to Deku or Ochako about it but she did not want to upset them with her question. But she needed to know the answer, "Chako can I ask you a question?" "Of course sweetheart. What's on your mind?" She replied with stopping what she was doing and going over to sit with Eri. "What makes a mom and dad?" She asked. Taken a little bit back by the question Ochako had to think about her answer first. "Uh…well, they generally are the people who made you but they don't always have to be. Hmm…they are more two people who take care of you, protect you, and love you unconditionally. Why do you ask?" "N-No reason." She replied shyly. "Well if you ever have a question or want to talk to someone you can always come to me or Deku. We love you very much." Ochako said with a warm smile. This made Eri feel a lot better. _"Maybe they could be my mom and dad."_ She thought with a smile.

Abandoned Building

"Bosss! Bosss! We found her!" A person with a snakehead yelled. "Where?" A man asked. "By a ssschool like you ssaid. I also wass able to put a tracker on one of them." The serpent said. "Good Job Hebi. Now we can start to put the new plan in motion." The boss said while tapping his fingers together.


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku had made it to his hero agency after dropping off Eri at school. He quickly changed into his hero costume to start his shift. Once he walked out of the agency to start his patrol Izuku had run into his long time friend Shoto Todoroki. "Hello Izuku. Are you ready to start our patrol?" Shoto asked. "Hey. Yeah I'm ready when you are." Izuku responded. After a while of walking and listening to the police scanner on their headsets and not hearing anything, the two heroes started up a conversation. "So how are things with you and Momo going?" Izuku asked his friend. "We are good. I am actually thinking of maybe taking the next step with her." The red and white haired boy replied. A little shocked Izuku stuttered "O-Oh! That's amazing Shoto I'm really happy for you." While reaching out his hand. Shoto reached for his friend's hand to shake it. "Thank you Midoriya. Honestly we all thought that you and Ochako would be engaged too even married by now."

"Ha ha yeah well I have been thinking about that but now that we have Eri I don't want to rush anything, or make her think I'm doing it just because we have Eri now." Izuku said while rubbing the back of his neck. "How's Eri doing?" Shoto asked as they walked past a store. "She's really good. We took her to meet my Mom last weekend. It took Eri a little while to warm up to her but before we left she didn't want to leave. We're hoping the same thing will happen when she meets Ochako's parents in a few weeks." Said Izuku. "Have you told them about her yet?" Asked Shoto. Before Izuku could answer the scanner went off in their head sets. "Any heroes in the upper Hozu area there is a hostage situation in progress." Said the dispatcher. "Let's go!" Izuku said in a serious tone. Shoto agreed agreed by nodding his head. On the way to the scene the hero's had found out more information and forming a plan. They had decided for Izuku to be the main hero to go in and Shoto to do stealth/recon and be back up if need be.

Once Izuku was in the building he quickly found the room where the hostages were being held. He tried to sneak into the room without anyone noticing that may be watching the room. What Izuku didn't know was that their whole situation was a trap set up just for him. When Izuku walked into the room he looked to see if anyone besides the hostages were there. He couldn't tell why but he could feel something was off. It wasn't until he made his way over to the hostages that he noticed that they were fake. It was in that moment that someone had ambushed him and knocked him out.

When he came to Izuku noticed that he was strapped to a chair with quirk-canceling rope. He also saw that there was another chair set up across from him. Izuku then tried to get ahold of Shoto through his com in his suit but for some reason he couldn't get a hold of him. A person then came in with a medicine mask on their face and sat in the open chair. The mask had a resemblance to the one Overhaul wore but it covered the persons whole face. "Ah the pro hero Deku, It's good to finally meet you in person." The masked person said. Izuku quickly figured out that the person behind the mask was a male by the way they walked in and by the sound of their voice. "What do you want and where are the hostages?" Izuku said in a harsh tone.

"There were never any hostages. They were a ploy to get you here so we can have a little chat." Said the masked man as he shifted his weight in the chair. As he continued to talk said, "You seem to have taken something that belongs to me." Izuku didn't know what he was talking about but he wants to keep the man talking to get as much information out of him and to bide some time for someone to come for him. "What do you mean?" Asked Izuku. "A while ago you were involved in a raid of the Shie Hassakai a branch of the Yakuza." Said the man. Now staring directly at Izuku the masked man said "During the raid you took a little girl..." Izuku's whole body stiffened and started to glare directly at the villain. "Ah so you know what I'm tal-" the man started to say until Izuku interrupted him.

"She is not a thing that belongs to you! And if you even think of trying to find her and hurt her you will have to GO THROUGH ME!" Izuku said menacingly. Before the masked man could reply someone burst into the room. "Boss! Boss! They found us we gotta go." The lackey said. "Looks like we might have to finish this another time." The boss said then continued, "But I will leave you a little present before I go. There's a bomb under my seat and when I get up it will start to count down till it blows the whole building up. Hopefully you can get out before the explosion. Goodbye Deku." The masked man said. Izuku then heard the bomb start to count down. 'What am I gonna do? I have to get out of this chair some how and warn the others of the bomb." He thought. He was running out of time it seems like the countdown was going faster and faster until her heard "3" "2" "1"

**AN: Wow I can't believe that my story has 6k views! Thank you all so much that have read this so far. I honestly didn't even think this would get 50 views. Well I can't wait to see what happens next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hope that everyone is staying safe and healthy. Sorry this took so much longer to write than I intended. Unfortunately I had to move all my stuff back home from college and now doing everything online cause of covid-19. But enough about what's going on lets get back to the story! Hope you all enjoy. **

In the last few seconds Izuku could only think about Eri and Ochako. How he would never get to see them or tell them how much he loved them. He heard the bomb count down "3...2...1..." Izuku closed his eyes in anticipation. Then he heard the loud sound of something crackling. He opened his eyes to see the whole room was covered in ice. Izuku let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. The door then busted open to Shoto walking through the door. "Midoriya!" He said while rushing to his friend.

As Shoto was starting to untie Izuku from the chair he noticed the bomb. "Midoriya how long do we have after I unfreeze the building until it goes off?" "You froze it right before it went off." Izuku answered. As they were coming out of the building Izuku noticed that he was held in a deserted building with other vacant buildings around it. Once everyone was out of the possible blast zone, Shoto activated his quirk behind a blast shield to unfreeze the building and have the bomb go off.

Izuku was then sent to the hospital to make sure nothing was injected into him while he was knocked out. After he was done being checked out Detective Tsukauchi walked into the room. "Hello Deku how are you feeling?" He asked. "I'm fine Izuku said sitting on the side of the bed with his head hanging between his legs. Before Tsukauchi could ask anything about what happened Izuku spoke again. " I need you to look into the Shie Hassakai." Izuku said.

Tsukauchi gave Izuku a confused look before asking "Why? We have everyone who was with them in jail." Izuku looked the detective right in the eyes. "They're after Eri. Whoever was in the room with me knew about her. They had to have known about her before the raid. I also want you to take some of Eri's blood that the doctors took and run a DNA test against all of the members." He responded. The detective knew he wouldn't get any more information or an explanation from Izuku, so he nodded his head in agreement before leaving the room.

A few minutes later Ochako had rushed into the room. "Izuku! Oh my gosh are you ok? Did you get hurt?" The brunette asked while hugging him tightly. "I'm fine hun. Where's Eri?" Izuku asked sounding a little worried. "Tsu is picking her up with Suzuki after school then taking them to play. Why?" She responded. It was then that Izuku had told his girlfriend about what happened.

"Oh my god...what are we gonna do?" Ochako asked while looking to Izuku as if for an answer. "I don't know...but I think besides her quirk training we should teach Eri how to defend herself. I just don't know how to bring it up to her without her worrying or asking why." He said, "I have an Idea." Ochako answered.

The Apartment

Izuku and Ochako arrived back to their apartment before Tsu had brought Eri back home. After a few minutes of being back Izuku heard the door opening with the sound of little feet running towards him. "Da-Deku!" The little girl yelled as she hugged him as if to never let go. She then noticed that someone was missing. "W-Where's Chako?" Eri asked frantically looking around for the brunette. "I'm right here sweetheart. I just had to ch-" Ochako started saying until Eri ran to her and hugged her.

The adults then gave each other a worried look before Tsu came in the room. "Sorry ribbit. They were watching a show and a report about the building and she got worried that one of you were there ribbit." Tsu said with a defeated look on her face. Ochako and Izuku gave each other another look almost agreeing with what they had to do next. Izuku looked over to his friend and said "It's ok Tsu thank you for watching her." It was then that Tsu left the mini family to talk.

Ochako had picked Eri up and carried her to the couch where they sat together with Izuku. Izuku started the conversation by saying, "Eri we have something to talk to you about...I was in the building that they had on the tv but I'm perfectly fine." Ochako then said " Unfortunately our jobs have us sometimes going into dangerous situations." This made Eri grip tighter onto her. "Does that mean you could die?" Asked Eri.

The question had Izuku get up and knelt in front of Eri before he said "Yes...but that doesn't mean that me and Ochako won't always fight our hardest to make it back to you." Then Ochako added "Also know that if whatever happens we will always be with you. Even if we aren't standing next to you." It was then that they found themselves in a group hug. They could tell that Eri was more relaxed than earlier.

Ochako decided that it was a good time to start the plan she and Izuku talked about earlier. "Eri I have to go to the dojo for a while, do you want to come with me? We could even train together if you still wanted." Eri had asked the two if she could train with them a few days ago to show them what she had learned. The little girl's eyes lit up at the question. "Yes Yes Yes!" She responded. Her reaction made the brunette chuckle a little. "Haha ok then you have to go change into shorts and a t-shirt then we can go." All Eri could say was "Yeyyy!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ochako had just finished up a defense class she was teaching in the dojo. She sat down at her desk and stared at the empty dojo floor. She started to reminisce of the first day that Eri had come to work with her.

Flashback

The family of three had walked into the dojo when Eri saw a man with no eyes and big things around his arms walking towards them. Seeing the strange man made Eri hide behind Izuku's leg while grabbing his pant leg."Hey Ochako, Izuku. I wasn't expecting both of you today." The man said. "Hi Gunhead. Yeah it was just gonna be me but Eri wanted to come and train today." Ochako said while motioning towards the little girl. Gunhead saw her and knelt down to Eri's level to introduce himself. "Hi Eri my name's Gunhead. It's nice to finally meet you." Hearing him made Eri look up at Izuku. Seeing him smile down at her gave her the confidence to say "H-Hi."

"Oh your even cuter than I could have imagined!" Gunhead said while blushing and had his hands on his cheeks. Seeing the man who she though was big an scary acting like this made her laugh which caused him to gush over her even more. "Ok Eri, why don't we start training with you showing me and Deku what you have learned so far." The young brunette said while showing her to the mat. On her way over Eri had grabbed a few apples from her bag. "Ok sweet pea remember to focus and relax." Izuku yelled across the room.

Before anyone said anything else Eri's horn began to grow and her hands began glowing. They then saw the little girl sweating and trying to catch her breath while no longer holding the apple. Instead she was now holding a seed, which means that Eri was able to rewind the apple back to a seed and control her quirk. Seeing this made Izuku and Ochako run up and hug her while saying how proud they were. Once the two adults calmed down it was time for Ochako to start Eri's combat training. After a while Ochako decided that Eri had had enough training for the day. While the girls were putting some things away and getting things out for Ochako's class Izuku got a call that he had to take outside.

As he was coming back in Ochako could see the look of dread on his face. "What's wrong hun?" she asked walking closer to her boyfriend. Izuku let out a big sigh before saying "The office called and said I have to go in. There's a bunch of villains causing damage downtown and they need me, Shoto, and Kacchan to help out, which means I can't bring Eri back home with me while you work today." "Ok well Eri can stay here while I'm teaching then I'll go home and finish anything else there. Also this is the safest place for her to stay especially if there are villains running around." She said.

"I can watch her while you do your classes." The couple heard Gunhead making them both turn toward him. "Thank you sensei! We owe you." Ochako says. They then saw Eri running toward then saying "Mo-Chako I put the mats out! But then they fell can you help me?" Hearing the disappointment in her voice all Ochako could think was how she never wanted to see/hear her little girl be disappointed again. A while later Ochako was walking to her office after she finished her last class for the day. While walking she heard Eri and Gunhead having a conversation that made her stop and listen.

The two were playing with some hero action figures when Gunhead had said "So, I thought I heard you almost call Ochako Mom earlier. Why didn't you if you feel comfortable telling me." Hearing this caused the little girl to stop what she was doing. "I-I don't want her to leave." She responded while looking sadly at her superhero's. A little confused he he had asked her what she meant by that. "The last person I called Mommy left and gave me to the bad people. And I made my Daddy go away. I love Deku and Chako like them, maybe more, but if I call them those names they will leave me too." Eri said while starting to tear up. Listening on the other side of the door frame it took all Ochako had to not run in and comfort her little girl.

Back in the room it was in that moment that the hero decided to share something with the young girl that he doesn't talk about. "Eri they would never leave you especially if you call them that. Do you want to know why I know that?" Gunhead asked while seeing Eri nod her head. "Like you I was adopted as a kid. It took me a long time to call the people who took me in Mom and Dad, but when I did they were so happy. I know that Ochako and Deku will feel that same happiness if you call them that. But only you can make that decision." He said while whipping a tear from Eri's eye. "Thank you Mr. Gunhead." The little girl said now knowing she had a lot to think about. Just outside the door Ochako was holding back tears. She wanted so much to tell Eri how she and Izuku felt like she was their daughter and would never leave her.

End Flashback

As Ochako thought about that day she was interrupted by hearing her phone ring. When she picked up the phone she heard Ms. Todoroki'a voice. She had told Ochako that Eri had gotten sick at school and needed to be picked up. Ochako immediately went to go pick up Eri and bring her to the doctors. The only person that they trusted to be Eri's doctor was Recovery Girl's granddaughter Kami. Kami had diagnosed they young girl with a stomach bug and a slight fever.

The apartment

When the girls got home form the doctors Ochako got Eri settled into her bed and made her some soup because she was starting to get hungry. As she was making the soup Ochako had to stop herself from thinking that she should have noticed that her daughter did not feel well. When she was bringing Eri her soup the brunette had to ask her something. While gently stroking Eri's head she asked "Hunny why didn't you say you didn't feel good this morning?" "You had to work. I didn't want to not let you save someone cause of me." The little girl replied as she tried to eat as much as she could. Ochako couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'How did we get so lucky' she thought. "Oh sweetheart, you are always thinking of other people. We don't want you to worry about things like that. Izuku and I want you to know that you are the most important person to us. Which means we want you to be happy, safe, and healthy. So next time you don't fell good please tell one of us ok?" Ochako said. As Eri finished as much as she could of her food he replied by saying ok.

Time Skip

It was just after dinner time that Izuku had come home and still able to read Eri her bedtime story. He wanted to be home earlier to help take care of Eri but there were to many crimes being committed for him to be able to leave. When he entered her room he saw that she was already in bed and his girlfriend was tucking her in. He then sat next to her bed and said "Hey sweet pea. I heard you didn't feel good today. Why don't you choose whatever book you want tonight?" "Can you read one fish two fish?" She asked. "Of course he said.

After Izuku finished reading both adults gave Eri a kiss on her forehead as she was falling asleep. When they turned off the light Eri said "Goodnight Mommy and Daddy" right before she fell asleep. It wasn't until they closed the door that what she said registered in their heads. "Did she just..." Izuku asked. "Yeah" said Ochako. They turned toward each other having the biggest smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. As they were hugging Izuku felt his phone vibrate. He saw that it was detective Tsukauchi and answered it.

"Deku I know it's late but we just got the tests back that you wanted run and I wanted to share what we found out. It seems you were right we were able to find out that Eri was related to the head of the Shie Hassakai. Unfortunately he died shortly after we got his DNA but that led us to look more into him. Apparently he has a younger brother named Kane that took over after his brother got arrest and now can officially take the head spot. We found that one of the henchman called Kane and told him about Eri. We think that's who captured you in the building." Tsukauchi said waiting to hear what Deku would say. The phone was silent until Izuku was finally able to say "Thank you for letting us know Tsukauchi. I'll talk to you about this more tomorrow." As he hung up the phone him and Ochako just looked at each other. "What are we gonna do?" Ochako asked. "I don't know...but we will figure it out." He reassured her.

AN: Hopefully this works now and there's no code. IDK why I can copy and past from pages on Wattpad but not here. Oh well everyone stay healthy and safe. Till next time :)


End file.
